


Trade Offs

by PurpleMoon3



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack Is An Adrenaline Junkie, Pre-Movie, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Unlike most spirits, Jack can watch the sunrise.





	Trade Offs

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/869536.html?thread=105946528#t105946528) Any, Any, Cozy Hoodie. Because hoodies make me think of Jack.

He never gets tired of watching the sunrise. It makes the hairs at the back of his neck rise up, a warning of danger that doesn't come, and for a split second Jack feels well and truly warm. His hood is flipped up, the icy embroidery along the edge catching and reflecting the morning light, and the blanketing numbness of his power fades as sensation streams in with the sun. When he squeezes his staff, once unfinished and roughly cut now smooth from centuries of handling, his palm picks up every grain and dip in the wood.  
  
In a matter of moments he's running along the rooftop and leaping into the air with a whoop of joy. The sky is being painted in morning pinks and purples and he's the only spirit there to see it. Most can't stand the sunlight, and even Sandy of the Big Four keeps to starlight and shadows, but Jack has never had that limitation. He doesn't know why. He might have. But he just can't  _remember._  
  
His staff pulses, his power curling around it like the frosty vines that are Jack's namesake, and the wind spins him around with a cool breeze blowing back his hood and kissing his sun-warmed cheeks. The contrast is – dizzying. He's carried up, and up, and up until the ground curves beneath him. It is beautiful.  
  
Jack Frost can't be seen, but he can  _see._

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I've had a little headcanon brewing in my skull for a while that meshes Dresden Files and Rise of the Guardians. This follows most of that, the idea being that Jack is stupid strong for an not-believed Spirit who can withstand the purifying effects of sunrise because he's the Uber Ghost of a wizard's apprentice and only gets stronger with belief. And his Staff functions to both channel his power and act as Bob's skull, even though he doesn't go inside it.


End file.
